I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Kiba finally gets the guts to tell... er... sing to Hinata how he feels. KibaHina Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also don't own the song "Can't fight this feeling (Glee cast version)"which was the inspiration for this fic.

"Okay Akamaru, you know the plan. Don't let me chicken out this time." Said dog let out a bark while Kiba grabbed his stereo. "Let's go." Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, left the Inuzuka residence, shown the way by the moonlight.

They ran for a few minutes through the streets of Kohona. He stopped and looked up at the intimidating Hyuga residence, took in a deep breath, and hesitantly took a step toward the side wall. He effortlessly scaled it and landed on the other side. He counted the windows and stopped in front of the one he was certain was Hinata's, his longtime crush and, he was sure, his one true love.

Kiba hit 'play' and held up the machine. A slow ballad started and he started to sing, albeit off key.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Kiba smiled as he saw the window start to open.

_And even as I wander I'm kee-_

Kiba slammed the stop button and his face turned red as he saw Neji Hyuga glaring at him from the open window.

"Uh… Neji?"

"Im guessing that you are here for Hinata, Inuzuka."

"Uh… yeah… sorry wrong window."

"No, right window, she's just out. At Sakura's actually. Sleepover or whatever."

"Uh… thanks." Kiba's face was a few shades of red less than before thanks to the cold night air.

"No problem." He started to shut the window as Kiba walked away, then paused. "Inuzuka!" Kiba turned around. "Good luck."

Kiba smiled and nodded. He scaled the wall once more and headed to the opposite side of town.

He stopped at the Haruno residence. Having no idea where the girls were in the building he stopped on the front lawn and restarted the song.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Inside the house Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten heard the music and looked at each other in question. Hinata could have sworn it sounded like Kiba singing but she was certain there was no way it was actually him.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore_

They got up and peeked through the blinds at the front of the house and gasped, surprised at what they saw. Hinata's cheeks reddened and her heart quickened its pace.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

The other three girls looked over to Hinata, who was in a trace-like state staring at the boy belting out lyrics on the front lawn.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

"Hinata?" Sakura called softly, not wanting to startle the girl. Ino gave her a light nudge and she turned to the group.

"Yeah?" They motioned at the window, their faces asking 'what do you think about this?'

"Oh, I don't know, he didn't mention it to me at all before. Do you think he's here for you Sakura?" She asked timidly before the others burst out laughing.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever_

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

Ino spoke up. "Seriously? Dog-boy's in love with you, Hinata."

"Wha- no… that's impossible… he…. he's not."

"She's right." Tenten said with a grin on her face. "If we all go out there right now, he will totally not be looking at Hinata." She got up, motioning for the others to follow.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

They ran to the front door and shuffled outside.

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

The four girls walked onto the grass. Kiba's eyes were staring into Hinata's.

_Even if I had to crawl up on your floor  
Come crashing through your door_

Sakura forcefully pushed Hinata towards Kiba, leaving them with only four feet separating them.

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore_

He finished singing but the instrumental part was still going. He took two steps forward, leaving only a foot between them.

"Hinata… I-" He was cut off by Hinata lunging forward wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips with hers. He was stunned but put his hands on her waist as he joined the kiss a few seconds later. Hinata brought one of her hands up and tangled it in his messy brown hair. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Hinata, I love you. I have since before I can even remember."

Hinata smiled and traced the red fang on his cheek as she said, "I love you too, Kiba."

They went in for another kiss but it was interrupted by cheering from the three spectators on the other side of the lawn and the small one barking and wagging his tail at their feet.

Kiba sighed and brought his attention to the onlookers. "You guys aren't gonna let me forget this are you?"

They smiled then shook their heads 'no' before Sakura started to speak. "Hinata, we are going inside now. Don't stay out here too late." She winked then chuckled at the blush forming on her friend's cheeks. They went inside and rushed to the window.

The two turned to look at each other again until Kiba turned his head and sneezed. Hinata frowned. "Don't tell me you were out here long enough to catch a cold, Kiba."

"Well… uh… sorry." He took a hand off of her waist and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "At least now I can have some of your awesome chicken soup, right?"

She smiled and kissed him before saying, "I'll have to make enough for two."


End file.
